Dans ses grands yeux verts
by chibimelodee
Summary: A gush of cold wind. The annoying beep of a damn machine. The warm soft blanket around my body. The thoughts bumped in my head like wild rabbits: What happened? Where am I? What am I doing here? Takes place after Avengers 1 but before Thor the Dark Word, in the alternative universe created in Avengers: Endgame
1. Chapter 1

_So, here's a new fanfiction about Avengers ! I really hope you'll like it ^_^_  
_A huge thanks to my beta, krystal lazuli !_

I am running. I am running for dear life. I hate to run. Always has. But there I am... Running as fast as I can. The cold air of the night is burning my lungs at each jerky breath I take. A stabbing pain on my side is slowing me down each step I run. The damp trees around me look threatening, looking as if they are going to harm me, their branches slamming my face as I pass by, looking over my shoulder to see if I am finally alone.

But I am not. I can barely see the tall dark shape of my assaulter through the fog that has appeared but the bare sound of his heavy steps indicates he is still out there. Looking for me. A faint whimper escapes my lips, fear running cold in my veins. I try to run faster but my vision begins to be blurred by my tears.

A treacherous root makes me fall on the ground, my hands go out to brace my fall. I turn back quickly, blood pounding in my ears, waiting for the inevitable. I'm not sure where I am anymore. There is nothing so terrifying to me as being plunged into one of my nightmares while being awake. I just can't remember the last time I had felt such fear and dread. The sound of broken branches resounds in the night, making me know he is close. I cringe. My fear sings loud in my heart, alerting me that I might die soon. And I really don't want to die tonight. My fingers twitch on the wet grass. The hair on my neck stands on edge.

The next thing I know, I am pressed against the ground, its cold humidity quickly soaking my thin shirt. He is on top of me, the weight of his body presses hard on me. His foul breath fanned against my neck as his pointy teeth graze my soft skin. I scream, tears beginning to roll down. The pain is unbearable and breathing becomes hard.

My shriek cut through the cold night. Pure fear mixed with pain. Some birds takeflight making the trees even more alive. This is the end.

Then, silence. Dreadful. Deadly. Cold. Annunciator of something far more worst. I can't scream anymore. I can't do a single thing. I don't even feel the cold wind on my face or his teeth sinking in my neck. He has won. Coldness surrounds me and chills my bones. One last tear escapes my weary eyes as I give up, embracing the darkness.

A white mist surrounds me. It's eerie silent... Nothing moves. I am standing on a deserted frozen place with no idea how I got there. I remember the pain and the darkness but nothing more... And suddenly I am here... in a desert of snow...

This must be a dream. And what a silly dream it is. I am not such a great fan of snow and the immensity of bright white is killing my eyes. But the place seems familiar. Like I have already been there when this place was full of live.

I turn around... And see him. A man I want to know more of. It's like I've known him my entire life but I can't put a name on his face. He is standing there, looking almost desperate. His black hair is a mess and his face white... almost beautifully broken. I want to go to him... because he feels like warmth. Like in his arms I would be safe. His beautiful green eyes don't look away from me and I feel like I could spend an eternity just looking at them.

I have no name for him... But I feel like he is mine. He looks so beautiful... and sad and torn... He shouldn't look like that... He should smile! I have no memory of seeing him smile but I desperately want to...

He lifts his hand, like calling for me... and I know if I take it... he'll be safe. He'll take me out of here... So I walk up to him and take his hand.

A gush of cold wind. The annoying beep of a damn machine. The warm soft blanket around my body. The thoughts bumped in my head like wild rabbits:

What happened?

Where am I?

What am I doing here?

Some people are talking. I cannot discern what they are saying but the discussion seems heated. I don't want to wake up. I just want to return to sweet unconsciousness. My whole body hurts. My eyelids are so heavy I cannot even open my eyes. Something in my nose is itching, as if I have a ventilator. The voices are coming closer to me and I try to stay still but hell, even breathing hurts. A sharp pain on my neck makes me wince and a faint moan of discomfort escapes my mouth without my consent.

« I think the lady is finally awake, » a deep voice announces and I wince again. Why does he have to speak so loud?

« Time to open your eyes, sleepy head » another masculine voice speaks at the other side of my bed. It seems to mock me and I know he is right. Even if the voices seem friendly, fear is creeping through my body and I shiver despite myself. I know I need to open my eyes but I dread what I could possibly see.

Gathering what little of courage I have, I force myself to open my eyes. A bright light blinds me and I close my eyes quickly. A little chuckle resounds near me. Anger rises in my chest and, sighing, I slowly reopen my eyes a little. My vision is blurring. The light is too sharp. Why did someone put a spotlight just above the bed? I bet it must be someone stupid… Like really daft!

A small clearing of the throat makes me jump and I finally open my eyes wide open. I was not prepared to see such beautiful blue eyes, looking at me with infinite kindness. Hypnotized, I cannot look away from them. I'm like imprisoned in their deep ocean colour, worry and relief mixing in these eyes like a strong wave. But, despite my better judgement, I close my eyes again. Because it's not blue eyes I seek. It's not these eyes I want to see. A flash of green plays in my mind and I sigh.

I sit up in the bed and, the handsome blue-eyed stranger comes next to me as if he is worried about seeing me fall or scream. I feel scared, and relieved, and safe. All at the same time... It's a little too much... Tears begin to roll down my cheeks and I feel like I have cried far too much these last days for far too many reasons.

« Are you alright ? » he asked again as a bunch of other men come closer. I feel trapped, with no way out. My voice refuses to work and I stay with my mouth wide-open like an idiot, tears all over my face. I surely look like a mess. Hell, I feel like a mess!

And then, everything just… blurs. I'm vaguely aware of a tall shape rushing to my side, a freaking huge syringe in his hand. They've drugged me… Good… For all, I want right now… is to forget… forget the pain… forget my memories…

God, my head hurts… People are screaming and yelling. Sounds of broken furniture resound. Guessing by the sounds, they are fighting. The sounds are getting louder. Damn my curiosity but I have to see what is going on. With wobbly legs, I walk slowly, following the sounds.

« You have a very nice table » a giant blond man mumbles with a smile, his large head slammed hard on a very massive and beautifully crafted wooden table. The metallic hand of a man oddly dressed in an iron red and gold suit is holding him firmly, making it impossible for him to move. But despite that, he is laughing, clearly enjoying it. Who the hell could enjoy being trapped?

« Why could you possibly have thought that the idea of bringing your brother back to Earth would thrill us ? » the metallic man roares angrily, pressing more firmly the blond head. The trapped man's laughter doubles, making the entire building shakes.

The tall man quickly frees one of his hands and stretched it, a flying hammer – wait, did I really see a hammer fly? – coming to his palm. As his large fingers wraps around the short handle, his grin widens and he flashes a sly wink at his now pissed-off opponent before slamming his hammer on his protected legs. The iron suit cracks under the weapon, forcing the metallic man to kneel and release him. What is going on here ?

« You will pay, Blondie ! » he says between his teeth, pain but also anger written on his face as his iron mask open.

« Come on ! Can't you just let my brother pay for his crimes by helping the Avengers ? As for tomorrow, he will be a good guy ! » the blonde-haired person asks, glee sparkling on his face. But apparently, his question is not answered favourably, the man of Iron quickly trying to slam his fist on the blonde's nose. The tall one dodges pretty easily and hits the giant on his head.

Laughing hard, « Blondie » throws his hammer powerfully at the handsome blue-eyed man I remember from earlier who was attempting to stop the fight from raging. Then, he quickly dodges a slap from a slim woman all dressed in black. Like he can sense an opponent coming from behind, he turnes swiftly, ready to strike.

He barely has time to stop himself from punching when he stops his gesture, his fist at mere inches from a tall man, who was wearing a deep frown on his face. I cannot really see this dark stranger but my curiosity pushes me to continue to watch the scene as if I am hypnotized. Something is drawing me to him. It's almost as if I know him.

« I told you it wasn't a good idea ! », the stranger says with a sigh. The blond man's smile widens but the large wooden table is crashing hard against his shoulder before he can answer. The dark-haired man sighs and pulls daggers out of thin air to help him. He has to dodge a glass from being shattered on his head.

« Enough ! » the dark stranger says, freezing everything and everyone, and I stop breathing, the arrow the archer has fired at him stopping at a mere inch of his face. All is quiet for a moment. With a lazy wave of his hand, people slowly turn back to life and I take a deep breath. What has just happened? Blue-eyed man barely had time to restrain the metallic man as he is about to jump on the magician.

« I know it is not easy for you to see my brother here, » Blondie says with his powerful voice. « But, the Allfather had sanctioned him to help you rebuild your realm… Truth be told, the Chitauri Invasion was not Loki's fault. » Does anybody know what they are talking about ? Who are these people ? Who is this Allfather ? What invasion ?

« Talk about a bloody sanction… » the metallic man mumbles under his breath. « He's sanctioning us, not HIM ! »

« I know my brother has wronged you… » the blond-haired man says with regret, his head down. « But I can assure you he is not to harm any people of this realm ever again ! Loki and I have grown up together and, truth be told, he is not the one who failed me… I am the one who failed him! I failed to notice he was being manipulated. I failed to see he was not in his right state of mind. I felt to see how… »

« I think they got it » the tall stranger who answers to the name of Loki – what a strange name – whispers, absent-mindly playing with one of his knives. « Look, I don't want to be here. You do not want me to be here. Fine by me. I much prefer to be imprisoned in Asgard than rot in Midgard with such low-minded creatures ! »

« I hate to say it » Blue-eyes interrupts « but Thor may be right. If Loki is on our side, then no-one would be able to stop the Avengers! We've got to appreciate the small things in life that make our future better ! »

Thor smiles brightly and puts a friendly hand on Tony's shoulder: « Ah, yes, Man of Iron, my friend. It's time we start appreciating you. » The distressful look on the man in the iron suit's face, an expression mixed with hurt and incomprehension is almost too comical and I have to repress a laugh.

« Yes, » Loki apparently can't help himself from adding another layer on –what is his name again? – Thor's joke. « It's been a loooooooong time since someone appreciated Tony ! »

A loud alarm stops this Tony from throwing a good old-fashion punch in Loki's nose. Can someone shut this down? My head hurts so much! The woman from earlier rushes to the nearest computer, tapping on the keyboard with alarming speed. « We have a 045 » she announces coldly.

« Where ? » Blue-eyes asks bluntly, his face a perfect mask of calm. All in his posture shows how ready he is for whatever this « 045 » is.

« Small town in the north of France » she replies. I must confess I'm impressed how emotionally detached she appears to be. The Red head keeps typing on the computer, her doe eyes scanning the information.

« It's too far away » a small shy man I have not realized he was here before, sighed, ripping the glasses off his nose in a defeated way. « Even with the helicarrier, we wouldn't catch it. It will be far away by the time we get there... »

My eyes scans the room, trying hard to understand what is happening. Lazily watching his nails with what appeared to be great interest, Loki whispers: « If only someone in this room had the ability to open a portal to this place, I bet you would be able to catch your « 045 », whatever this thing is... »

Blue-eyed man is curiously looking at this Thor and, when the latter nods, he announces coldly to Loki: « Congratulations, you're an Avengers now. Can you please open a portal to... »

« Dunkirk. » the Red head identifies the location, her eyes still glued on the computer's screen. Wait a minute, what's an Avenger ? And… Dunkirk ? Why do they want to go to my hometown ? Flashing a sly victorious grin, Loki closes his eyes and focuses, his right hand outstretched. A bright green portal appears in a flash.

And then, my eyes lock with this Loki, the light of the portal illuminating his face. His bright green eyes dives directly in my soul and I know I'm home. It's him… But the next second, he is gone with the one named Thor and the red-head woman. And I feel empty…

« Looks like Sleeping Beauty is up ! » Tony cheers and I realize the light of the portal must have exposed me. Damn!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi! So here's the next chapter! Hope you'll like it like you liked the first one  
_

"So, Miss-with-no-name-yet, you like spying the super-heroes who saved you?" the man named Tony asks to me, raising an eyebrow. I feel the blush reach my cheek and, at this particular moment, I wish I didn't even get out of my bed.

"Sorry, Sir…" I manage to say, my eyes can't dare to fix on anyone in the damn room. "I just… You… I…" He bursts out with laughter, apparently finding the situation very comical. All eyes are on him and I'm kind of glad, considering the fact I was in a formless hospital nightgown.

"You're a funny one!" he manages to say between his laughter. "First, you cry so much we can't ask you any questions and now this? Come on, gotta trust us, girl!"

"Why should I trust you?" I ask, not really understanding the man in front of me. Was he mentally ill?

"Good God, don't! Never trust anyone!" the arher answers. "But, we really need to know what happened to you…" His face is a perfect mask of indifference. I must admit he kind of gives me the creeps.

The quiet man in a corner, the one who was in my bedroom when I first woke up, takes off his glasses and looks at Tony like a father looks at his insolent child: "Tony, maybe she would feel more comfortable with actual clothes and not a hospital blouse..."

"Not until I know her name" Tony said with a glint of Mischief in his eyes. "I can't give a woman clothes when I don't know what to call her... Rule number two"

"And what's rule number one?" I ask, intrigued. Tony laughs again and, reluctantly, I say: "Mélanie... my name is Mélanie Ravenswood..."

"Great!" Tony mumbled between his teeth and I have to repress a laugh "We have a Disney character in my tower..." I cringe at him.

After I got dressed - Tony had had a lot of trouble to find a suitable dress that could fit a Mélanie, I come back in the main room not without hesitation. I can't keep my hand from shaking violently and the uncomfortable dress I'm currently wearing is not helping. Tony, in all his wisdom, had chosen to give me one of his assistant's old Halloween costume: a crimson and gold Victorian-styled dress. The fabric is rich and soft to the touch, meaning it's probably a very expensive costume but the fact that the dress stops right above my knees is kinda making me nervous. Why the hell would someone pick a Victorian dress which length is way too short? I guess I'm never going to understand Americans...

I blush furiously and tug the dress down when Tony whistles at my entrance. The archer is gone. Leaving me with Tony and... what's his name ? Just like he can read my mind, the quiet man offers his hand with a welcome smile : "I'm Doctor Bruce Banner and this is Tony Stark... You're safe here Miss Ravenswood. Please take a seat..." I slowly go to the chair Bruce is waving at, very much aware of the two pairs of eyes who are following my every move. Damn that short dress! It goes higher than appropriate when I sit down.

« How long was I asleep ? » I dare to ask, knowing very well their answer will not please me.

« More or less two months, I don't know the exact date » Tony shrugs and I wince. Two months ? What would my family be thinking ? They must think I'm dead… No, no, no, no, no ! My blood runs cold. I freeze, eye wide. My heart is pouding, I can feel myself starting to hyperventilate. This can't be happening… It can't be real !

« Earth to the Haunted Mansion ! » Tony snaps me back. I glare hard at him, not finding it funny. « I knew we shouldn't have told her that before she explained what happened » he then says more to himself than to us.

« Deep breath… » the doctor recommends me and I feel my heart rate declining, my mind settles, just a bit… It's so hard… I feel helpless… I take one more deep breath, feeling my lungs expand. I have to… Remember… But, can I focus enough ? Can I focus my thoughts enough ? I really hope so. I slowly close my eyes and my mouth takes control, reciting what happened to me while I relive it in my mind

I think when it's all over it just comes back in flashes, you know? It's like a kaleidoscope of memories, it just all comes back. I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen.

It's not really anything he said, or anything he did. It was the feeling that came along with it. Crazy thing is, I don't know if I'm ever going to feel that way again. But I don't know if I should. I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright, but I just thought, « How can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you ? » Maybe he knew that when he saw me. I guess I just lost my balance.[1]

I've met him when I first arrived in New York, the 2nd April 2012. We just had dropped my sister in the hospital – I guess Tony must be already aware of my sister's condition, that we took the flight so that she could take some medical tests – before heading to our hotel to settle our thing. With my parents, we stayed up late, with the jet-lag and all that. The wifi sucked in our hotel room so I stayed at the bar to work a little on my computer. With what I know now, I really shouldn't have. It must have been past midnight when I finally shut down my computer and saw him.

He was charismatic, magnetic, electric, and everybody knew him. When he walked in every woman's head turned. We didn't talk much. We didn't need to. It was like we could understand each others with our thoughts. He was pulling me to him and I offered no resistance. [2]

I was like jelly in his hands. At one point my body took over my mind and I allowed myself not to think when I was with him. Being with him was simple, peaceful. After spending several hours in my sister's hospital bedroom, he was always there to bring me some comfort. And I was glad he was there for me.

We used to enjoy a midnight walk under the moonlight, silently walking in Central Park, hand In hand. His hand was always a little too hot but that didn't bother me. I was ready to burn myself for him. The jealous stares of other women as we passed them by made me proud to be on his arm. If only I knew what was going to happen.

This one night, he showed me his true face. The monster he really was. Red. Gigantic. Two huge dark horns on his forehead. Goat's hooves instead of feet. A perfect personnification of the Devil himself. The fire burned in his black eyes and yet, he didn't seems to want to harm me at this moment.

« All I wish is for you to talk with me » he had said, his voice deep as darkness.

« I have nothing to talk about » I had replied, forcing my voice not to scream with horror at the vision of what he had became. « I don't know you ! You've stolen my dreams away »

« All things change » he had smirked, stroking my cheek with his enormous red hand and I had to force myself not to run away. What good would it be? He would catch me right away. "The dreams of youth are the regrets of maturity. Dreams are my specialty. Through dreams I influence mankind. My dream is of eternity with you. I offer you this rose, Princess. My heart. My soul. My love. »

« Love ? Are you even capable of love ? » I had spat mockingly and, as his eyes had shown a glint of sadness, I had thought that maybe, I had a chance.

I had snatched away the rose he was offering me, ripping the petals out. At this moment, I was only functioning through my fear, adrenaline running fast in my veins. I knew I was already as good as dead.

So I ran. Ran as fast as I could. But like I had preficted, he caught me quickly. I remember all to well how the weight of his body pressed me on the ground of the forest while his teeth sank into the flesh of my neck. Then it was darkness. Absolute darkness.

By insinct, I put my hand on my neck but find no wound. Just a faint scar dancing beneath my fingers. All of this truly had happened. I had let myself fall in love with the Devil and he had tried to kill me. I try to breath slowly so my heart can slow down a bit but I still feel the fear I felt crawling in my skin.

Opening my eyes, I finally see Tony's and Bruce's reaction. They are dazed, their mouth open, looking at me with wide eyes. Lowering my eyes with shame, I realise I'm holding a thin pencil, a rough sketch of the monster who attacked me on the note pad in front of me. I frown. I must have drawn this while I was talking...

Taking quickly my drawing, Tony takes a moment examining it before pushing it toward Bruce. « What do you think Banner ? » He asks slowly « another gamma-radiation victim/monster ? » Wait what? He is truly thinking the Devil is just a laboratory experimentation ?

« I dont think so... » Bruce frowns, scanning the sketch with a small devise I have never even seen. "I don't think the serum could affect someone like that. Furthermore, he is red and the serum is green so... "

« Just with the colors, you're able to know if… » Tony asks, disbelief written all over his face. « Whoa you're a real pro, Doc ! »

« I'm just stating facts, Stark ! » Bruce sighs and I clearly can see how tired he is. « But if you want another opinion, I can ask some collegues or better, the big green guy himself ! »

« Dont play smart with me, Doc ! » Tony chastises before looking back at me. He must find my expression funny because he starts to giggle. And I must confess, I feel really left behind. I don't understand a single thing of what they are saying. Well, I don't even understand what truly happened to me...

« Was I drugged?" I ask, my voice barely above a whisper. I silently praying their answer will be positive. Because their is just no way what I saw was real !

"Not according to your blood test, Haunted Mansion..." Tony answers with a smirk I just want to rip off his smug face. "After the Invasion and all the Avengers Initiative coming out, the Columbia University Medical Center gave us a call concerning your situation." He then goes to his computer, his screen the most bizarre I have ever seen. Searching through files, he whistles and then continues his speech when he finally finds what he was looking for. My medical file. "So Miss Haunted Mansion, you were found in Central Park, your throat almost ripped open. You were barely alive. But the paramedics succeeded to stabilize you using... well I'm not going with all this medical jargon so, to be short, you were brought to the ER instead of the morge. You didn't have any paper and your fingerprints didn't match anyone so you were registered as Jane Doe - really they still give that name ? After two weeks, you still haven't woken up from your coma although you should have already been dead ! Your heart was beating too fast, your temperature was too high for a normal human being, your CO2 level was too low and so on and so on... and the best part ? Your wound was healed less than 2 hours after you were brought in !"

I stay silent, trying to digest all these informations. I should be dead. A shiver runs up my spine. If I'm still alive, that only means he still wants something from me... I can't move. I can't breath.

"Great, now she is going to faint..." I hear Tony sighs from far away. My vision blurrs, black dots covering my sight. Everything around me is upside-down. I just want to lay down, to rest for a while. Someone is gently slapping my cheeks but I can't open my eyes. Just let me rest for a moment. Just for a little while.

"You should have told me we were going to fight a fire giant for Muspelheim !" I hear from afar, my eyes refusing to open. I'm back in my bed, my head against the softest pillow. "Oh dear, is she dead ?" The English voice who had awaken me asks.

"She just fainted..." Tony's very recognizable voice answers with a hint of amusement. I can't believe it ! He finds it funny that I fainted ?

"I don't know what you think it was..." a much calmer voice says. I'm fairly sure it's blue-eyed stranger. "... but we need to find it... and fast !"

"I don't know why you think that monster came from Muspelheim, brother" Yep, this strong voice belongs to "Blondie". "I've been there twice and nothing looked like that! "

"If you had actual taken time to study, you would have known this creature is called Darkness" Loki sighs ostentasiously. "It is the son of Surtur, the King of Muspelheim, and Malekith, the First Dark Elf. Legend says Midgardians know Darkness by another name : the Devil."

I knew it ! I knew it was the dev... Wait what ? What is Muspelheim ? And who are these Surtur and Malekith ? All of these seems to be made-up words, created to mess up with my head... I don't dare to open my eyes, afraid of what could possibly be crashing my life further more... Why can't I be like my sister and fall asleep with a snap of my fingers?

"So basically, you're telling us we have to find the Devil ? Like Satan, Lucifer, Belzebuth ? " Bruce asks and I suppress to urge to sigh. Had he not been paying attention

"Exactly, Bruce" Loki purrs. "As a Frost Giant, my chances to win a fight with him are limited but perhaps your green friend could help us.…" Great, after Fire Giants and Dark Elves, there is Frost Giant ? Well, it kinda is common sense, right ?

"Don't even try to play smart with us, Reindeer Game," Tony snaps. "We all know you have the Tesseract." Great, another made-up word ! Like I didn't have enough trouble to understand what they are saying... I must be in an asylum, that's the only explanation. "With its power you are in the best position to take Big Horns down... Careful, Reindeer Game. One mistake and you're back to daddy dearest ! You are standing on thin ice !"

"I'm standing on the floor" I hear Loki reply with sarcasm and I have to fight hard again the smile that threatening to appear on my face.

"It's an expression..." Thor whispers like he is teaching something to his brother.

Loki's answer fuses immediatly : " It's a carpet..." That's it. I can't take it any longer. I finally let myself laugh at his joke.

"Well, well... the doomed bride is finally awake" The mocking voice of Tony resounds in the room. Damn !

* * *

[1] _From I Knew you were trouble by Taylor Swiftv_

[2] _From I still love him by Lana Del Rey_


End file.
